Kiss your Kiss Away
by MitchellVonSassacre
Summary: Necesitaba ayuda y fue el único en notarle. Ahora dejó de estar entre ellos y él fue el único en notarlo. Enfrentar la verdad es más difícil de lo esperado, la locura de un amor marchito lo consume no solo a él. AU. Clasificación T por Muerte de personaje y Angst.
1. The Fall of a Hero

Ante todos era la persona más feliz del mundo. Con la sonrisa inocente siempre en su rostro y saludando a medio mundo con entusiasmo mientras avanzaba en los pasillos atiborrados de personas. El caso de el típico chico popular en su escuela, participaba en casi todos los deportes, sus calificaciones eran buenas, se podría considerar que era atractivo y quien siempre se ocupaba de hacer que las personas se sintieran bien a su alrededor...

_I thought i kiss your kiss away._

_Thought i love your love today._

Nada le podía faltar. En la mirada de cualquier persona se podría ver que era el ser con más fortuna en la vida, si bien, su vida había tenido algunos golpes como la separación de sus padres o el cambio de escuela tan repentino, nunca se dejo ver derrotado. De los casos aislados donde la suerte y fortuna le sonreían a una vida que prometía mucho en su futuro.

Oh, si tan solo fuera verdad que él era tan fuerte. Que podía soportar perfectamente cualquier anti bajo en su vida, que nada le quitaría esa sonrisa enorme que adornaba su rostro todos los días. Pero que mentira era aquella en la que se había encerrado, necesitado de hablar con alguien sobre los problemas que se desarrollaban dentro de su mente. ¿Cuantas veces no busco a una persona que le explicara porqué sus padres habían tomado esa decisión de irse cada quien a su lado? ¿Cuantas veces no necesito a alguien que le escuchara cuando se sentía terriblemente mal por los cambios de la niñez a la pubertad? O incluso cuando sentía esas dudas sobre sus gustos personales.

Pero había aprendido a ocultar todos esos aspectos negativos de su vida para no preocupar o molestar a nadie, que era lo que él más quería, no preocupar a los demás por que era el héroe de todos y los héroes nunca se les veía débiles, ¿Verdad?, entonces él no debía mostrarse débil para nadie. Ni para su Madre que sufría recordando a su Ex-Esposo, ni cuando le molestaban por tener padres separados y mucho menos cuando hacían burlas sobre su rostro con granos.

Olvidaba sus problemas pensando que alguien más pudiera tener un problema más grande que el suyo. Como los mensajes virales de reflexión que se mandaban por correo electrónico...

Lastima que con la noticia del periódico escolar que ahora poseía en sus manos, mirando con ojos bien abiertos como platos, el labio inferior temblando descontroladamente a forma de evitar soltar las gruesas lagrimas y un grito de impotencia ahogándose por salir de su garganta, su mascara, su preciosa capa dura que le mantenía inmune a sus propios sentimientos de tristeza se rompiera, se disolviera como si hubiera estado hecha de la más fina hoja de papel o simple cristal.

Paralizado en medio de el pasillo más concurrido de la escuela, justo en el momento en que todos estaban saliendo desesperados por saborear la libertad de su tarde. Nadie se percato de como el chico que siempre sonreía, que era la admiración y envidia de muchos se quebraba poco a poco. Y al parecer, era el único que sabía que en la escuela había una persona menos.

_See the things you see my way. _

_Thought i kissed your kiss away._

Golpeó las paredes de su habitación y todos los muebles que había en ella después de haber llegado a su casa, cerrando las puertas con fuerza y de esa manera alertando a su madre y hermano mayor. Era un desastre toda la habitación, así como él mismo, con el rostro rojo lleno de rabia, las lagrimas corriendo gruesas como enormes ríos por sus mejillas, mordiendo sus labios con fuerza para evitar, de manera inútil el soltar sollozos y balbuceos.

Entre su madre y su hermano mayor tocaron la puerta de manera desesperada, pidiendo saber que era lo que le estaba pasando. Nunca en sus vidas habían visto a Alfred de esa manera, ese comportamiento no era normal de él. Y pronto en ellos surgió el mayor sentimiento que nunca se molestaron en desarrollarlo completamente por Alfred. Preocupación. Angustia.

Para cuando Arthur, el hermano mayor de Alfred, estaba intentando derribar la puerta para sacar a su pequeño hermano y cuestionarle sobre que era lo que tenía, los sonidos de destrozo habían acabado, dando paso al aun más angustiante sonido de sollozos y balbuceos.

- ...Alfred, Alfred abre la puerta por favor - Su madre pidió, al borde de la histeria al no saber que hacer con su pequeño niño. Siempre le había parecido un niño fuerte, más fuerte de lo que ella era y nunca se vio en la necesidad de pasar por esas rabietas con él, y ahora, se sentía mal al no saber como ayudar a su niño.

- Leave me alone ... - las palabras viajaron como un susurro débil, con la voz llena de dolor.

- Estamos preocupados por ti, no nos pidas eso ahora y ábrenos. ¡Alfred! - Arthur nunca fue bueno en tratar esos momentos, y al igual que su madre, nunca los de su hermanito menor. Volvió a golpear la puerta, aun cuando la mujer que estaba a su lado ordenaba que se detuviera.

- ¡Leave Fucking Alone! - y solo ese grito desesperado fue lo único que necesitaron para alejarse de la puerta y dejar solo a Alfred.

* * *

><p>No lo entendía. ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de haber hecho aquello?, más bien, ¡¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de hacerle eso? No quería creerlo, era imposible que hubiera pasado. La punzada en su corazón fue terrible mientras seguía mirando la imagen a blanco y negro que se apoderaba de toda la primera plana de la pagina escolar. Era una mala broma, seguramente era solo una maldita mala broma que alguien había hecho.<p>

... Entonces, ¿Porqué no lo había visto en todo el día? No había recibido mensajes en toda una semana. Solo había sido una pequeña pelea entre ellos, cuestiones estúpidas.

Abrazo más la enorme almohada, apoyando su rostro en ella haciendo que se empapara por las lagrimas que no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos azules como el cielo, y que ahora más bien eran como dos tormentas. Pensaba que lo entendía, creía que miraba las cosas como él lo hacía, pero ahora comprendía que no pudo ver aquella falla.

Como ultimo recurso desesperado por aferrarse a la ilusión de que aquello no había acabado, tomo su celular y con torpeza empezó a escribir un mensaje:

_"Por favor, dime que estas ahí. Por favor..."_

No recibió mensaje de contestación ni en ese instante, ni en las siguientes horas, ni en medio de la noche cuando usualmente se despedían para dormir pero terminaban contando sus sueños más profundos. Tampoco lo recibió a la mañana siguiente cuando apenas y se digno a salir con una apariencia demacrada a desayunar y volver a su cuarto. Ni siquiera en los siguientes días.

Y con el dolor de toda su alma. Sin la existencia ya de la suficiente fuerza como para creer que hubiera pasado algo más como para que no le hubiera contestado en todas esas horas, comprendió que aquello era real, no era una broma.

Termino por quebrarse completamente justo antes de entrar a clase. Desmayandose frente a todos.


	2. Painful Memories

Había una luz blanca que daba directo en sus ojos. Estiro la mano hacía donde estaba aquella luz, sentía un frío extraño que se apoderaba de su mano a medida de que la acercaba y extraños murmullos, demasiado leves para escucharlos se hacían fuertes pero no podía entenderlos claramente. Eran demasiados, hablaban en diferentes idiomas pero todos parecían entenderse. Que calma tan extraña, no había nada a su lado, solo delante de él la fría luz. No era como si estuviera junto a algo, más bien se sentía a flotar y con la necesidad de llegar al final de ese túnel para ver que era lo que producía esa luz, quienes eran los que estaban hablando.

No avanzaba, por más que moviera las piernas y se estiraba para llegar a ese lugar del que nada sabía pero ansiaba entrar. Luego creyó verlo, no, no creyó verlo, lo estaba mirando. Su rostro sereno, un gesto eternamente serio pero doloroso. Ahí estaba él, dentro de la luz. Intentó gritar pero su voz murió antes de que pudiera salir de su boca. Lo llamó, pateó para ir por él.

Entonces estiró su brazo, deseaba que fuera con él y Alfred lo seguiría. No importaba que hubiera en ese lugar, ahí estaba quien deseaba tanto, no necesitaba nada más que saber que estaría con él de nuevo.

Ya estaba cerca, las puntas de sus dedos acariciaron los de él. Estaba a nada de darle su mano pero algo lo detuvo de los pies, la oscuridad lo llevo atrás alejandolo del cada vez menos visible agujero de luz. No. ¡NO! ¡Él deseaba entrar a ese lugar! ¿Qué lo arrastraba a la oscuridad de nuevo?

Las oscuras ataduras le invadieron, cubriendo su cuerpo y luego su rostro. Lo ultimo que vio fue como desaparecía aquel final del túnel. Lo había vuelto a perder.

Abrió los ojos, su cuerpo moviéndose al fin liberado de los brazos que lo habían arrastrado. No estaba en ese túnel sin gravedad, estaba sobre la camilla de la enfermería. Miró sus manos, su cuerpo, el lugar a su alrededor, los rostros preocupados de la enfermera y sus amigos.

– Alfred. ¿T-te encuentras bien? Te desmayaste en la entrada el colegio, pensamos que pudieras haber sufrido un ataque en el corazón y…

Podía observar como uno de sus amigos hablaba, Kiku. Pero por más que viera como sus labios se movían articulando palabras, no podía escucharlo. Solo escuchaba balbuceos. Lo miraba como si fuera una criatura horrible frente a él en vez del amigo que había tenido por mucho tiempo. Su mirada azul estaba llena de desesperación y eso todos lo pudieron notar claramente.

Brincó fuera de la camilla sorprendiendo y callando a todos. Corrió fuera de la enfermería, a los pasillos, solo un momento después todos los demás lo siguieron. Era posible que pensara en hacer una idiotez enorme aunque ninguno entendía porque el estado ausente y depresivo del rubio. Siempre sonriente, ahora estaba con los ojos hinchados y rojos.

**&.**

Para su suerte, corría bastante rápido. Corría para escapar de sus amigos y las miles de preguntas incomodas que no podría responder fácilmente, corría para escapar del sentimiento de tristeza continua que le traía ese lugar. Corría para ir a un lugar en un desesperado intento de probar que todo aquello no podía ser verdad, que era mentira y que solo estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Quería despertar, despertaría corriendo si huía de la pesadilla en la que había caído y no tenía fin.

Las calles de ese lugar estaban desiertas como siempre. Un edificio gris y grande se alzaba entre otros un poco más pequeños y ruinas. Todos tan descuidados. Las ventanas rotas o cubiertas con tablas. La puerta de ese enorme pilar gris estaba sellada con cinta amarilla. La admiró un momento, pasando sus dedos con cuidado sobre estas antes de arrancarlas descubriendo la verdadera enorme puerta de acero y vidrio. Un rechinido que estremeció su cuerpo fue acompañado con el abrir de la pesada puerta, el lugar estaba más que descuidado.

Paseo por los pasillos de ese lugar como la primera vez que había ido. Había ido para celebrar el cumpleaños de él. Aparte de sus hermanas fue el único que asistió a la pequeña fiesta, el pastel con betún blanco y 17 velas encima representando el cumplimiento del décimo séptimo año de él. Su gran y frágil Ivan. Un chico grande, con muchos problemas, un alma quebrada que intentaba reparar, primero con la amistad que le había brindado, después con ese amor que había florecido entre tantos problemas. Un amor grande que debía ser escondido para los demás por el egoísmo de Alfred.

La última puerta en el octavo piso, aun lo recordaba. Pasó su mano por la pared, acariciando cada centímetro de recuerdo que pudiera estar impregnado en ese pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta final. Con temor, giró la fría perilla y empujó la puerta. Todo en esa habitación se había quedado estancado en el ultimo día que habían pasado quienes habitaban esa unidad. Aspiro, el olor del moho apoderándose de la madera de la cocina, la repugnante mezcla de olor en los alimentos que eran el rastro de lo que prometía ser una cena simple y deliciosa. El fuerte olor de la desesperación y la terrible muerte. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, dudando en dar un paso para adentrarse en ese lúgubre lugar que alguna vez había sido un sencillo departamento, con música en otro idioma, la voz dulce de la hermana menor de Ivan y el esplendido olor de la comida siendo preparada.

El primer paso lo introdujo en la visión de muchos recuerdos recortados de las veces en que había estado ahí. Estaba ahí en la sala intentando estudiar con el ruso para pasar el difícil examen de química. Estaba ahí en el pequeño pasillo jalando al otro para que lo acompañara a salir al centro de la ciudad, una salida que no fue muy exitosa. Estaba ahí su recuerdo en la cocina, cuando se había ido la luz y ambos buscaban velas. Fue su primer beso con él. Sonrió débilmente, apretando la mandibula para no dejar que ninguna lagrima abandonara sus ojos.

Continuó avanzando lentamente entre sus recuerdos. Entre la vez en que la hermanita de Ivan lo jaló a su cuarto para hacerle un interrogatorio junto a sus muñecas de por que hablaba tanto con él. El recuerdo de su primer avance sexual y torpe en el baño con él. Tantos recuerdos que golpeaban su mente, se reproducían a la vez y no deseaba verlos pero a la vez no quería que se fueran para mostrar la verdad. Cuando tocó la puerta de madera, la ultima en ese departamento pequeño, todo se esfumó mostrando la cruda verdad. El olor a metal era más fuerte.

Un pequeño golpecito fue suficiente para abrir la puerta del oscuro cuarto. Su labio inferior tembló violentamente y las lágrimas volvieron a agolparse en el borde de sus ojos. Con la poca luz que introdujo fue suficiente para admirar el lugar. La figura indiscutible de Ivan trazada con simple tiza blanca, la enorme mancha de sangre, el cuarto desecho, las hojas llenas de dibujos que Ivan había hecho estaban arrancadas, tiradas por todas partes.

Se quedó dentro de ese lugar durante horas, un día completo. Recostado enseguida del trazado del cuerpo del otro. Sus lágrimas continuaron brotando como ríos. A la mañana del día siguiente desde que había llegado al lugar decidió irse, tomó varios cuadernos y hojas que estaban en aquella habitación y se fue como había llegado, pero más sucio, más demacrado y con la terrible seguridad de que no era una pesadilla de la que podría despertar.

**&.**

No llegó a su casa. Caminaba sin dirección alguna, sujetando fuertemente entre sus brazos las hojas y cuadernos que había podido recuperar. Estaba perdido, su mirada no tenía chispa alguna de alegría ni de gozo infantil, estaba hueco por dentro. Un gélido invierno lo había llenado.

Muchos lo vieron caminar sin rumbo con las ropas manchadas y descuidado, algunos conocidos llegaron con él hablando y exigiendo saber donde estaba. No contestaba, solo miraba al suelo y escuchaba aquello que para él solo eran cosas sin sentido. No dijo nada ni cuando su madre llegó después de una llamada de sus amigos, no protestó cuando esta le dio una bofetada por atreverse a irse de esa manera ni cuando por su sensibilidad le abrazó. Solo una simple respuesta que daba a todos cuando le preguntaban que era lo que tenía, donde es que había estado:

– Quiero ir con él. Quiero ir a casa.

**&.**

Trasladarlo a casa fue tortuoso. No por que se rehusara o se moviera demasiado, era por que estaba callado, tan callado como si le hubieran arrebatado la voz, o por lo que muchos describían, las ganas de hacerlo. No estaba alegre, estaba profundamente triste. Su silencio era mortal, toxico para los demás. Incluso su hermano Arthur que deseaba que se callara por que decía no soportar sus gritos ahora rogaba por que dijera algo, que hablara hasta que se cansara, que lo molestara de nuevo pero que por favor no se quedara en ese silencio sepulcral.

Se encerró en su cuarto. No cenó, no probo bocado alguno, solo se mantuvo en su cuarto con el silencio y las hojas que había traído sin dejar que nadie más las observara.

Las colocó en su escritorio. Se sentó cansado en la silla enfrente de este, quitándose los lentes para tallar sus ojos, apenas dejo de hacerlo enfocó de nuevo el iniciador de su derrumbamiento. Tomó con cuidado el periódico.

**Se Suicida Estudiante de Último Grado.**

_Hoy en la mañana se nos informó que uno de los estudiantes de ultimo grado de esta escuela cometió suicido la noche anterior. Ivan Braginsky fue encontrado por sus hermanas después de que escucharan un fuerte disparo, disparo que fue provocado por un arma de la propiedad del joven estudiante._

_Se habla de que este suicidio fue provocado por la inestabilidad mental del joven de 17 años de edad, que había sido el objetivo de burlas y desprecio dentro de la institución. Esto es una clara muestra de…_

No pudo continuar leyendo, no cuando la foto de él le miraba tanto. No cuando la horrible imagen de su cuerpo tirado en su cuarto y lleno de sangre se apoderaba de su cabeza.

Soltó el papel como si ardiera en sus manos. Se cubrió el rostro de nuevo, revolviendo su cabello. Tomó una almohada cercana, hundiendo su rostro para gritar fuerte con desesperación. Con agonía. Debió estar con él, no debió dejarlo esos últimos días. No debió preferir su reputación a su relación y estabilidad de Ivan. No debió ser egoísta. No debió morir Ivan. Debió haber enfrentado a los demás. Debió haberle importado poco que era lo que pensaban los demás de que estuviera saliendo con Ivan. Debió haber muerto él.

Debió haber muerto en su lugar.


	3. Twisted Reality

__Solo quiero agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia. Después de mucho no actualizarla, he decidido tomar el riesgo de volver a hacerlo. De verdad os agradezco todo su apoyo.

* * *

><p><em>Arthur's Pov.<em>

Alfred esta mal. Es lo que todos pueden ver, pero nadie sabe por que esta así y es desesperante que no diga que es lo que tiene, que ha hecho que de un día al otro se pusiera de esa manera tan deplorable. No pueden ser sus calificaciones, al pequeño idiota no le va bien ni le va mal y nunca lo he visto triste cuando ha reprobado, tal vez un poco pero no para que llegara a ese nivel de depresión. Y el juego de football lo han ganado ellos, de todas formas cuando lograban perder no se ponía de esa manera. Demonios, es que nunca antes lo había visto tocar fondo de esa manera. No había lidiado con esa tristeza suya a esos niveles, Alfred siempre sonríe, siempre esta bromeando y hablando hasta que hace que mi cabeza maree y desee golpearlo en la cara. Pero, ahora esta tan serio, triste, parece incluso enojado, ¿Con quien? Hace unas semanas había ganado la competición de quien podría comer más pizzas en el menor tiempo posible y ahora rechazaba hasta la más pequeña galleta.

Revolví mi cabello con desesperación, apoyé mi cara en mis manos y exhalé. ¿Qué había pasado con mi desesperante hermano? Ahora su silencio no solo me desespera a peores niveles, si no que me preocupa demasiado. Es mortal.

– Solo que el estúpido no intente hacer lo que ese chico de mi clase o yo personalmente lo mataré a golpes – Me quedé callado. Alfred, había comenzado con esta actitud ese día o al final de la escuela justo cuando entregaron la edición editada del periódico señalando tan terrible acontecimiento. El primero que sacaron fue una patética burla a la pobre muerte de ese chico, y preguntan después como es que llegan a pasar esas cosas. Lo importante es que Alfred cambió su actitud en ese mismo día en la tarde. Debía ser una coincidencia, Ivan no tenía muchos amigos por no decir que no tenía a nadie. ¿Lo habrá conocido?

Pensé en todas las posibilidades de que Alfred hubiera conocido a Ivan. Era un año mayor que él, Alfred estaba en penúltimo grado e Ivan estaba en último grado junto con él. ¿De donde lo hubiera conocido? Además de que el ruso siempre fue demasiado callado y tosco, no es una actitud que le hubiera gustado a Alfred. Con horarios muy diferentes era imposible, el ruso siempre se alejaba de todos (aunque no faltaba el idiota que fuera a molestarlo. A todo eso, se preguntaba porque lo molestaban, nunca le había interesado lo suficiente como para saber la respuesta) y Alfred siempre estaba rodeado de sus amigos. Sí, era imposible que esos dos tuvieran algo que ver.

Entonces. ¿Era solo coincidencia de que el tonto de Alfred se pusiera en ese estado el mismo día en que se dio a conocer la noticia del suicidio de Ivan? Debía de haber una razón mucho mayor. Estoy pasando por alto algo muy importante, un factor que había logrado derribar a mi idiota hermano menor. Pero, ¿Qué?

**&.**

Sigue sin salir de su habitación. No he escuchado ningún ruido proveniente de ella más que la silla giratoria que tiene en su cuarto. Mamá me ha dicho que vaya por él para que baje a comer aunque sea una porquería pero que comiera. La casa se siente mucho más fría. ¿Por qué estás así Alfred? No nos preparaste para verte así de derrotado.

Toqué a su puerta, no escuché que se levantara ni que caminara – Alfred. Dice mamá que tienes que bajar a comer. Sal ya del cuarto, no has comido nada en días y estas preocupándola demasiado – No escuché respuesta. Apreté los dientes e intenté entrar pero la puerta estaba cerrada – ¡Ábreme! Alfred, habla. Di algo al menos, demonios, nadie te puede ayudar si no dejas que nadie entre contigo o lo escuchas – golpeé más fuerte la puerta. Hubo un susurro muy débil, deje de intentar abrir la puerta y me aparte de ella.

Alfred abrió un poco la puerta, su habitación estaba completamente oscura y solo podía ver un fragmento de su rostro. Su rostro hinchado, rojo, con ojeras enormes y su cabello aplastado.

– ¿Por qué ahora les importo tanto? Déjame solo de una vez. No tengo hambre – Cerró su puerta con fuerza.

Deseé gritarle con fuerza, pero no lograría nada. Mamá subió las escaleras, ha visto mi cara y solamente se ha angustiado más.

**&.**

Ya es tarde. Hace poco llegó una carta un poco extraña que era para Alfred. Se la llevé a su cuarto y como negó a abrirme la deslicé debajo de su puerta. Poco después bajo corriendo, solo dijo que iba a salir a caminar. Lo seguí unos minutos después, tenía la intriga de a donde es que iba a ir Alfred. Después de tanto tiempo así resulta extraño que tenga la urgencia de salir y justo después de recibir una carta.

Lo seguí lo más que pude, pero era como si supiera que había salido a seguirlo. Se fue de mi vista cuando entró entre los callejones del centro y el mercado, no pude saber a donde es que iba. Debía volver a casa, si la carta estaba ahí me daría una pista de es que a donde había salido Alfred y porque. También debía darme alguna pista de las razones de su depresión tan intensa. Ya había encontrado el inicio de camino de migajas.

_(End Arthur's Pov.)_

**&.**

Alfred había recibido una carta, introducida por seguramente su hermano mayor bajo la puerta. Una carta de la persona que menos esperaba recibir y para un evento que le disgustaba saber que había llegado. Era su última oportunidad de verlo.

Se cambió rápido con ropas que fueran al menos un poco adecuadas para el lugar a donde iba a ir. No pidió permiso a su madre, solo les dio la satisfacción de que supieran que había salido, ¿A dónde? No creía que fuera de relevancia para su madre o su hermano, nunca les había interesado los lugares a donde iba así que no creía que lo hicieran ahora.

Se hizo del camino más largo, como si eso le fuera evitar llegar al lúgubre lugar, como si fuera a atrasar el suceso. Pasó por el centro de la ciudad, estaba lleno de personas y vendedores aun cuando el cielo amenazaba con comenzar a llover pronto. El dulce aroma de las flores golpeó su rostro pero a su alrededor no había ninguna tienda de flores. Siguió el aroma, corriendo entre las personas sin pasarle por la cabeza que había golpeado a una u otra. Se hacía más fuerte con forme avanzaba pero no lograba visualizar el puesto que tuviera flores. Se adentró entre callejones y callejones, se detuvo frente una tienda pequeña, bastante alejada y de fachada verde.

Admiró abrumado a donde es que lo había traído su olfato traicionado por las memorias. Una sonrisa triste adornó sus labios, quedándose estático un momento frente aquella tienda. Afuera tenía masetas llenas de flores y plantas, dentro había muchas más.

– _¿No has olvidado cuales eran mis flores favoritas, verdad?_ –

Giró su cabeza encontrándose con la figura alta y blanca de Ivan a su lado, mirando fijamente a la misma florería. Apretó sus labios, su mente le estaba jugando una mala y tortuosa pasada con la visualización de Ivan enseguida de él como si realmente estuviera con él. Vivo.

Pero en cierta forma le daba una falsa alegría. Le hacía sentir bien. ¿Sería mucho mejor si dejara que su mente le pusiera todas esas ilusiones adelante? Podría dejar que su mente fusionará los sueños profundos con la vida real, tendría a Ivan con él siempre en todo momento. Sonrió, tomando la mano fría del otro.

– Sí, Girasoles –

&.

Ya estaba llegando. Sentía el viento frío y húmedo de una próxima tormenta pero no importaba, no dejaría de asistir a ese lugar. Llevaba un montón de flores en sus brazos, sería el único regalo que le podría otorgar ahora.

Cruzó la reja de acero negro, pasando a un mundo totalmente diferente. Mucho más quieto, tranquilo. Con gente descansando en la eternidad en camas de madera ocultas bajo tierra, su campo de descanso rodeado de altos mundos para que los vivos no recordaran la terrible verdad de que en algún momento tendría que acabarse sus fuerzas e ir a dormir un cobertor de tierra.

El camino de piedra estaba lleno de las hojas secas de los árboles y musgo verde. Avanzó lento, pasando su mano sobre las lápidas de extraños como una caricia de comprensión y solemne respeto. Tras subir mucho, en una pequeña colina bajo un roble enorme ya estaban las únicas dos personas que habían amado tanto al ruso como lo había hecho él. De nuevo, solo ellos tres estaban ahí para acompañar a Ivan.

Se acercó más. Katyusha fue la primera en verlo. Estaba abrazando a su hermana menor, con las lágrimas apoderándose de sus bellos ojos azules bastante claros casi llegando a grises. Vestida con ropas negras, sin ningún rastro de la delicada sonrisa maternal e inocente en su rostro. Solo agonía y tristeza. Natalia solo miraba con rostro serio a su hermano y luego a él solo por un instante. Con su pequeño vestido negro de encajes parecía más una de esas muñecas de porcelana. Se atrevió lo suficiente para ir hacia ellas y darles un abrazo, dejando los girasoles en una de las sillas en donde se esperaría que se sentara la gente que viniera, pero no vendría más gente.

Con ella lloró en silencio, fue la única persona en todo ese tiempo que miró al rubio soltar las lágrimas que le quedaban. – No llores, ha sido mi culpa que pasara todo esto. Debí ser una mejor hermana para él. Pude haber hecho más.

Alfred negó, limpiando las lágrimas del rostro de la mujer frente a él – No, hiciste todo lo que pudiste haber hecho, diste todo por él y tu hermana – La calmó, la culpa no era de aquella amable y bondadosa mujer que daría todo por que sus hermanos menores que ya habían sufrido mucho no sufrieran más. La culpa era suya, él cargaría con toda acusación solo para hacer que las hermanas de Ivan no sufrieran más de lo que ya estaban pasando.

Contempló el rostro sereno de Ivan. Parecía dormido, dormido y calmado.

Cuando descendieron su cuerpo solo volvió a apretar en un fuerte abrazo a la mujer y a la niña. Natalia por fin había reaccionado, como si en todo momento solo hubiera estado dormida. Justo después comenzó a llover.


	4. Broken Smile

Arthur no encontró la carta que le había llegado a Alfred y por alguna razón milagrosa hizo que el rubio saliera corriendo lejos del cuarto en el que se había encerrado. No encontró la carta, pero encontró muchas cosas más interesantes y podría decir, con más significado más importante que la misma carta. Eso no quitaba que aun tuviera el deseo de averiguar el mensaje que contenía. Pero, ¿qué había encontrado en la habitación de Alfred? Aparte de un desastre que no le habría sorprendido mucho, había dibujos, dibujos hermosos y extraños pegados alrededor de su cuarto remplazando las fotografías y posters que antes tenía forrando las paredes de su habitación. Bellas imágenes con una misma firma y al parecer, un patrón de temas extraños.

Los examinó con cuidado, apreciaba el arte y la técnica de ese "artista" era única, muy realista. No podía haber sido Alfred, aquel chico no sabía más que llegar a escribir con una caligrafía decente. Quien abría creado aquellas obras había dejado estampada su marca con sus sentimientos representando hermosos trastos y una firma limpia siempre a la izquierda de la hoja.

Se movió con el máximo cuidado en esa habitación, no quería que Alfred notara que había estado husmeando entre sus cosas. Se perdió entre los dibujos, especialmente aquellos en los que se podía ver el rostro de una mujer casi de su edad llorando y luego la misma sonriendo. Paisajes que reflejaban una extraña pero abrumadora tristeza, lo más peculiar era que casi todos esos dibujos trasmitían el sentimiento de enojo, angustia, miedo y tristeza profunda. Pero hubo unos en específico que llamaron la atención de Arthur, o más bien, muchos. Alfred en su máxima plenitud, imágenes de él durmiendo, dibujos de él como si hubiera sido capturado en una pose simple por una cámara. Hubo una a la cual no pudo mirar sin colocarse rojo.

– Dios – Murmuró apartando la mirada. No deseaba examinar un dibujo que incluyera a su hermano enredado en una sábana. Se acercó un poco, no intentando desviar su mirada de la pequeña firma en la esquina del dibujo, le intrigaba saber quien había dibujado así a su hermano. Podría golpearlo después. – ¿Ivan? – Una mueca se apodero de su rostro. ¿Qué hacía Alfred en un dibujo de esa manera? ¿Por qué Ivan había dibujado eso? ¿Se habían conocido entonces?

Tal vez realmente si se hubieran conocido, quizá estaba realmente equivocado con la creencia de que su hermano simplemente descartaría a las personas de una personalidad tan contraría a la suya.

Necesitaba saber más. Encontrar lo que conectaba definitivamente la depresión enorme de Alfred y el suicidio de Ivan.

Llegó al escritorio de Alfred, invadido por más hojas, cuadernos que en definitiva no eran suyos. No tenían ningún rayón en la portada que fuera algo relacionado con su nombre o el nombre de un super héroe de los que leía. Levantó los papeles, más dibujos, cartas de diferente ortografía y la ortografía de Alfred, anotaciones y finalmente, un número del periódico escolar. La edición editada del fatídico día, cuando Ivan no asistió por primera vez a clases, cuando Alfred cayó en ese pozo sin fondo de desesperación. La imagen del chico estaba intacta, no como pudiera decir de la parte que reportaba su muerte.

Ahora era irrefutable, esos dos estaban conectados de una forma. Solo había una manera más de averiguar la conexión completa entre ambos hechos. Salió de ese cuarto como una ráfaga de viento.

**&.**

La ceremonia fue corta. Las hermanas de Ivan se habían ido unos diez minutos después de que la fosa de Ivan fuera cubierta completamente de tierra. Él había decidido quedarse ahí un rato más, por todo ese tiempo que no lo había hecho, aunque ahora fuera inútil por que no mejoraría en nada. El cielo se había puesto completamente gris, se apoyó en el árbol que estaba a nada de la tumba, mirándola. Ahora estaba descansando seguramente, en su mullida cama con una cobija de tierra.

Tomó uno de los girasoles que había traído, haciéndolo girar un poco quedándose absorto en el centro de la misma flor y sus colores. Eran las flores que más le gustaban a Ivan, le recordaban a al sol, al cálido sol de verano. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, había dicho una vez que también le recordaban a él. ¿Cómo una flor podía significar tanto para una persona?

– _¿Por qué estás tan triste? Me gusta más cuando sonríes, Fredka_ –

Acarició los petalos de la flor. Sonrió un poco ante la pregunta, levantando su rostro enfrente de él para encontrar los apacibles ojos violetas del ruso – Por que no estás aquí – dejó de mirarlo, volviendo a pasar la yema de sus dedos por los pétalos y el tallo de la flor. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada Ivan ya no estaba ahí. De verdad su mente le estaba haciendo ver ilusiones, que medida tan desesperada para que su mente no terminara por quebrarse. Que falsa tranquilidad.

– _Pero estoy aquí, ¿da? Siempre voy a estar a tu lado_ – Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, mirando a su lado. Estaba a su lado, no importa que nadie más pudiera apreciarlo. Ivan estaba con él y lo estaría siempre, se aseguraría de aquello.

Tomó su mano fría y besó sus labios azules. El viento se llevó los pétalos del girasol en su mano y la mayoría de los otros que aun descasaban sobre la tierra recién colocada de esta tumba, junto con ellos una parte importante Alfred.

**&.**

_( Arthur's POV )_

Hace semanas que Alfred volvió a comenzar a sonreír de nuevo después de llegar al lugar al que había salido con tanta prisa. Todos dejaron de preocuparse por él tan rápido como vieron que sonreía más, ¿qué acaso tan rápido se les había olvidado todo lo que pasó? Es increíble que todos ellos, hasta los amigos de Alfred dejaron de cuidarlo por que ya se veía feliz.

Y nuestra madre. Ella también dejo de preocuparse por Alfred una vez que volvió a sonreír. Pero sé que ella solo esta evitando la verdad, la verdad que yo puedo ver y pareciera que los demás no lo hacen para encerrarse en la burbuja de mundo perfecto que llevan. Algo no esta bien con él, todos lo saben pero no quieren observarlo.

Sonríe, pero sus ojos aun siguen hinchados y rojos. Lo he escuchado hablar solo y no lo hace con nadie más. Sus calificaciones siguen igual pero ha dejado el Football sin razón alguna, se junta con sus amigos pero no habla con ellos de nada más que pocas palabras. Sale de la casa y no dice a donde va. Cuando he intentado hablar con él sobre los dibujos que hay en su habitación y preguntarle sobre por que tiene ese periódico de la muerte de Ivan se vuelve irritable, no dice mucho.

Reflexiono, ¿qué es lo que puede estar pasando con mi hermano? Es como si hubiera perdido todo gramo de su percepción de la realidad. Ese idiota me preocupa demasiado, se lo he dicho a Francis pero solo me responde que debo estar exagerando. ¿Cómo podría exagerar con ese tipo de cosas? Simplemente es increíble que sea el único que se niegue a ver como esa sonrisa que pinta en su rostro no es de una alegría sana, no se siente como él.

Dejó que mi cabeza se recueste y cierro los ojos con el temor de volver a soñar la horrible pesadilla que involucra a mi hermano con una muerte espantosa. Mis músculos se relajan, la brisa fría que entra por mi ventana es relajante, me distrae de las preocupaciones. Pero mi silencio tranquilo es interrumpido por una balada que viaja débil con ayuda del viento. Me levanto e intento escuchar de donde es que viene esa débil voz que entona una balada enloquecedora, por el pasillo no hay nadie, esta todo oscuro. No es la radio ni mi celular. Al ver por la ventana solo puedo ver el escenario de un loco bailando con una figura invisible. Un loco que tiene la mirada perdida y canta su dolor para un acompañante que simplemente no existe.

Un loco que es mi hermano.


	5. Love Sick

(Arthur's POV)

Han pasado semanas desde que vi a Alfred bailando en el jardín como un desquiciado. Su comportamiento ha empeorado, es como si no viera la realidad. Continua saliendo, no le dirige la palabra a ninguno de sus amigos y todos preguntan donde es que esta. La única vez que lo escucho es cuando habla solo y lo hace todo el tiempo en su cuarto o en el parque. A veces se desaparece en la noche y regresa dos días después. Hace una semana se fue, desapareció 4 días y solo dijo que había estado con un amigo. Le pregunté a todos los que conoce si estuvieron con él esos días y todos me han respondido que Alfred no les habla desde hace semanas. ¿Dónde es que ha quedado mi desesperante hermano menor? Lo extraño, incluso cuando no paraba de hablar de videojuegos o juzgar mis cejas, mi comida… ¿Dónde se perdió?

Caigo sobre la cama de nuevo, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada como si estando de esa forma podría encontrar un escape, acabar con este extraño sueño en el que he perdido a mi hermano menor y los demás parecen estar al menos atentos de lo que realmente le pasa al idiota de Alfred. Pero todo es de verdad, todo lo es por que duele, no solo de forma física si no que tortura mi alma, tortura a los demás aunque desean ocultarlo tras simples comentarios vanos de: "ya se le pasará", "es solo una etapa", "solo busca llamar la atención".

Recordé las palabras de Francis, me prometió que lo seguiría cuando lo viera salir de casa, no vive muy lejos de nuestra casa y siempre habla de que lo ve pasar enfrente. Hasta ahora es el único que parece preocuparse por él… y por mi.

Abrazo más la almohada, no he podido dormir bien por las pesadillas que me siguen como fantasmas. Además ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Con un hermano que se va de casa a las horas menos esperadas solo para seguir hablando con el aire. No, no es con el aire, es con Ivan. Lo he oído repetir su nombre como si estuviera realmente con él. He preguntado más de una vez con quien es que tanto habla y solo apunta a una esquina vacía diciéndome que habla con _Su Vanya_, que no entiendo como los demás tampoco lo hacen. Insistir es imposible por que solo se irrita y su enojo es tan desagradable como el llanto o depresión que lo invadieron.

Escuchó pasos correr por el pasillo y una puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Ahí va de nuevo a colocar esa música tan extraña y a cantar, a bailar y hablar más con esa ilusión que tiene en la mente por que dudo que Alfred vea fantasmas.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, esta vez no escuche cantos ni música…

(End Arthur's POV)

**&.**

Lo había logrado, traer de nuevo a Ivan a su casa pero esta vez para que se quedara en ella. Durante los últimos días había hecho lo posible para que el ático tuviera una buena pinta para que el ruso pudiera habitar ahí. Hubiera sugerido su cuarto pero su madre lo encontraría muy fácilmente, además no parecía que Ivan se opusiera mucho a ese lugar, lo había estado ayudando aunque siempre se desviaban de la tarea de recoger el lugar para seguir bailando y hablando mucho más de lo que antes hacían pues esta vez estarían juntos sin que nadie más pudiera meterse en su relación.

Suspiró alegre, tendiéndose en el viejo colchón que había sacudido y colocado nuevos edredones. Se estiró a propósito solo para sentir la fría mano de Ivan, riendo cuando sintió ese roce. Le encantaba estar con él, pensar que estaba solo para él y su atención no se iría e igualmente Alfred solo estaría para Ivan; No hablar más con aquellas personas que habían hecho daño a Vanya, No hablar más de lo necesario con su hermano o madre que nunca se habían preocupado por él verdaderamente, no más atención a nadie que no fuera Ivan.

Se envolvió en los brazos de este, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y aspirando su aroma. El recuerdo de su aroma. Se estremeció cuando sintió sus manos tocar su cuerpo, jugar con la simple camiseta que funcionaba como una pijama. Se giró un poco solo para apreciar el color rosado que adornaban las mejillas del ruso y sonreír. Entre ambos con esas simples miradas perdidas en la profundidad de los ojos contrarios se entendían perfectamente sin necesidad de gastar la voz en palabras que no terminarían de describir la fuerza de los sentimientos que los dos sentían con tanta fuerza.

Así las manos acariciaban cariñosamente el contorno de la figura del otro, los suspiros eran los que marcaban el ritmo del mismo ritual que hacían cada noche en que ambos simplemente no podían dormir, no deseaban hacerlo por que no querían dejar de mirarse el uno al otro. O solo era el deseo de la mente de Alfred de no dejar de ver a Ivan en su realidad, cuando dormía había una cruel voz que le gritaba que él no estaba ahí, que era un idiota por que estaba imaginando a un muerto, alguien que perdió la vida por su egoísmo. Despertaba llorando pero luego encontraba refugio entre los brazos del ruso que estaría ahí a su lado por siempre, aferrándose como un pequeño niño necesitado de su madre que le protegiera de los miedos infantiles.

Entre los dos avanzarían un poco más esa noche. Los extraños crujidos de la madera y el sonar de los grillos en la noche se fundían con las suaves notas de los gemidos de dos amantes separados por una realidad pero unidos por su propio mundo donde ambos permanecerían juntos hasta que la realidad se acabara.

**&.**

"_Un mes después"_

Soltó un gran suspiro después de dejar la última de las cajas en el suelo, admirando las otras más que estaban regadas por la vacía sala de estar de ese departamento que había conseguido para él. Para ambos. No tendría que soportar más a su hermano ni a su madre, y tenía esperanza de que no le hubieran podido seguir hasta este lugar. ¿Cómo, aparte? Sí había llevado todas las cosas necesarias al auto la noche anterior y salió disparado apenas se fueron a dormir, nunca lo encontrarían.

Echándose sobre el suelo con una sonrisa de lado a lado, no pensaba que necesitaría muchas más cosas de las que tenía, algunos muebles y por supuesto, la continua presencia de Ivan a su lado eran los únicos ingredientes para que el mundo que había construido no se derrumbara jamás.

Miró la hora en el reloj de su muñeca, suspirando un poco para levantarse aun con un poco de dolor en la espalda por cargar las (aunque pocas) cajas que había trasladado del coche hasta el quinto piso de ese edificio. La mirada extrañada de Ivan le siguió como si fuera un niño curioso, Alfred no pudo sentir nada más que una gran ternura y abrumador sentimiento de culpa al tener que dejarle en casa, se agachó con el de nuevo, besando sus mejillas tan frías como él.

– _¿A dónde vas Fredka?_ –

El rubio suspiró atrayendo su mochila pero aun permaneciendo cerca de Ivan, quien comprendió rápidamente al lugar a donde se iría Alfred, haciendo una mueca pues no le gustaba recordar lo que había pasado – Te juró que regresaré pronto, ¿Sí? – volvió a besarle pero esta vez en los labios.

Partió del lugar rápidamente utilizando calles poco transitadas, especialmente los callejones que hacían mucho más fácil el desplazarse por una ciudad entera que se movilizaba por encontrarlo. ¿Encontrarlo? Pero él no estaba perdido en ninguna forma, estaba en el lugar donde debería de haber estado todo este tiempo pero simplemente evito solo por satisfacer a los demás. No estaba en casa, estaba en su hogar que compartía con Ivan.

Sonreía con locura centelleante en sus ojos. Cualquier actividad en los pasillos del instituto ceso inmediatamente al ver con horror a Alfred. No había nada de malo en el ni le había crecido de pronto alguna deformidad en la espalda o frente. Lo horrífico, lo grotesco era lo que rodeaba su cuello para mantenerlo protegido y la mirada tan perdida que poseía en los ojos que alguna vez brillaron hermosamente ahora lo hacían bajo el efecto de la insanidad causada por el delirio de haber perdido al amor más grande de su vida. Lo peor es que portaba esa cosa en sus hombros con el máximo de orgullo, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio.

Aquellos que no pudieron soportar ver de nuevo la prenda que alguna vez portó la pobre victima de un rechazo injustificado se acercaron a Alfred para atacarlo pero este solo se movió fijando sus ojos con una mirada colérica a cualquiera que se acercara para tocarlo a él o la bufanda. Se sentía frío, esa mirada la habían visto en alguien más que ahora no se encontraba con ellos en ese mundo aunque más bien parecía que se había fusionado con Alfred.

Fue increíble el completo silencio que aquella escuela guardó durante todo el día y los días siguientes en los que Alfred seguía portando ese recuerdo infernal de sus malas acciones. Y él no podía estar más feliz por ver como todos se sumían en la más grande desesperación que cubría sus bocas para que no pudieran gritar, teniendo que fingir que no pasaba nada dibujando una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios. Justo como él había pasado todo el tiempo de su vida.

Todos lo podían ver, escuchar aterrados como susurraba canciones de un amor marchito justo al salir de su casa con rumbo a la escuela o el mercado. Arthur lo había encontrado y su madre, pero este los rechazó dolorosamente, despreciando su preocupación, escupiendo en su rostro por que no eran absolutamente nadie para preocuparse ahora cuando nunca lo habían hecho verdaderamente por él.

Su madre rogaba, Arthur se frustraba con él mismo y con la actitud que su hermano había desarrollado. La locura por un amor había crecido hasta no solo enfermar completamente a Alfred si no comenzar a enfermar a los demás.


End file.
